Definitely Not Jealous
by I'mNataliyaDaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: After 5 years, Jason gets jealous of someone dating Reyna. (POST BOOKS)


Definitely not Jealous

"Jason! Are you ready?" Piper called to her boyfriend from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready." Her boyfriend yelled from the bathroom.

As Piper finished putting on her earings, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a strappless red sweetheart neckline dress with black heels. Her hair was styled into a braided chignon. She didn't bother with makeup, she still didn't like them on her face even if she's a child of Aphrodite.

"Sparky! We're going to be late!" She reminded him as she left their bedroom to put on her shoes.

"Alright! I'm ready." Jason came out wearing a simple black tux, his hair combed to be a bit neat. He opted for contacts instead of his glasses for the night. He took in Piper's appearance with awe. He smiled and held out his hand for her to stand.

"You look beautiful, Pipes."

"Thanks Sparky, you look dashing yourself." She grinned. "Let's go before I trip in these heels, remind me when I see Nats to hit her with them at the end of the night."

Jason chuckled and lead his girlfriend out the door to meet with their friends for Percy and Nataliya's birthday celebration. It has been 4 years since the war and a year after they had all graduated from collage. Jason and Piper both moved in together in their junior year in collage along with Percy and Annabeth. They all decided to take collage together in New York, they all still went to Camp Half-Blood in the summer.

Once they reached the resturant holding Percy and his twin sister Nataliya's birthday, they both made their way inside to be greated with a lot of campers from Camp. They saw older campers like Clarisse an the Stoll brothers. Piper tried to look for a head of blonde hair or black hair until she saw Leo talking to Hazel and Frank. Once they were in their sight, the trio waved them over.

"Wow! Beauty Queen, you went all out." Leo exclaimed as Piper and Jason neared them.

"Not bad yourself, Repair Boy." Leo and Frank both wore black tuxes while Hazel wore a simple white dress with a denim jacket and a pair of brown flats while her hair was curled.

Piper felt a hand on her shoulder as turned to find Annabeth smiling at her. "Hey! You made it!" She exclaimed and pulled Piper into a hug.

Annabeth wore a strappless peach colored high low dress with bronze heels. Her blond hair was styled into a fishtail crown braid. Percy was nowhere insight.

"Hey, where's Percy and Nats?" Jason asked.

"They both went to greet Reyna, she just arrived after you two." Annabeth answered.

"Really? I haven't seen Reyna in a while." Piper said.

After the war, Romans and Greeks campers kept in touch, the two camps held exchange programs and kept parties for when one camp went to another. After the war, both Reyna and Piper became friends, there was still the barrier of Jason between the two but they're both trying to move past that. It was Annabeth or Nataliya who kept most in touch with Reyna. The last time that they had all seen Reyna was after their graduation party in Camp.

Speaking of the Roman praetor, Reyna soon appeared with Nataliya and Percy. Like the boys, Percy wore a black tux but kept his hair in a messy state as usual. Nataliya wore a sleeveless royal blue tulle lace top dress with silver heels. Her hair was styled in a half crown braid. Reyna wore a dark red strappless high low dress with black strap heels. Her hair was let down and curled. Once the trio saw the group, Annabeth and Piper went to hug Reyna who wasn't usually a hugger, hugged the two of them back.

"Woah! You look on fire Rey-Rey." Leo wolf wistled, "What do you say to a dance with McSizzle."

"Sorry Leo but you missed your chance," Nataliya giggled as she looped her arms with Reyna, "she is currently off the market."

If Jason was currently drinking a drink, he would have spitted it out at the news of Reyna's new relationship. Before he could question this, a guy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a tux was walking over. He looked like he could have been a child of Venus/Aphrodite but the guy had a more althletic build. It looked like it wasn't Jason who also noticed him, Nataliya was waving him over.

"Jackson! Over here!" The guy or Jackson came over and stood next to Reyna who turned to look at him with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Jackson." Reyna introduced him.

"Hey everyone," Jackson smiled.

As everyone introduced themselves, Jason was the last one, he held out his hand and Jackson shook it. "I'm-"

Before Jason could introduce himself, Jackson cut him off. "No need for introductions Jason, being a Roman demigod, I know all about how famous you are in Camp Jupiter."

"You're a Roman demigod? From what cohort?"

"I'm from third cohort."

Before Jason could keep questioning him, Piper stepped in. "So, how did you and Reyna meet Jackson?"

"Gwen actually introduced us but we met through a set up by her and Nataliya. Gwen sent me to meet her and a friend in one of the coffee shops in New Rome. Reyna was sent by Nataliya because Gwen wanted to see her. We both bumped into eachother and we realized we were both set up by Gwen and Nataliya." Jackson explained.

Before he could continue, Reyna jumped in, "After we found out about the set up, we had hot chocolate before we both ended up in Coliseum and had a match between us."

"We ended in a tie-" "Last time I checked, I whooped your podex." Reyna pointed out with a small smile.

"Whatever you say." Jackson replied with a shake of his head with a smile.

As the others started a conversation with Jackson, Jason didn't like their closeness one bit. He didn't like how the two of them could hold conversations by just looking at each other. He didn't like that someone had easilly earned Reyna's trust in a matter of months. Better yet, he didn't like how she didn't tell him. Jason, however, knew that it was still awkward between them but he was her best friend, she could have told him. Jason sat down in a table and watched as Jackson and Reyna walked to the punch table. He could see Jackson leaning down a bit to make her laugh. Jason has never seen her like this, even if she was with him. Jason could remeber bits and pieces of his past, he knew that Reyna didn't let her guard down easily. It unnerved him that Jackson had managed to get her wall down. He continued to watch as the two walked to the dancefloor, they both danced by swaying close to each other with their foreheads touching. He upruptly got up from his seat, noticing their faces inches away from eachother. He didn't noticed that he startled Leo, Hazel, Frank and Nataliya sitting in the table with him.

"Woah Sparky! What's with you?" Leo exclaimed.

Jason ran his hand through his hair with an apologtic look at Leo. "Sorry Leo."

"Where are you going?" Leo asked as Jason walked to the exit.

"Tell Piper, I went to get fresh air." Jason smiled showing his friends that he was fine.

He quickly walked to the exit and into the bustling city of Manhattan. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why he was acting this way. He knew that he didn't have the right to be jealous. He didn't even date Reyna, they would if they had time from what Reyna had told him. He shouldn't be jealous, he was dating Piper for Jupiter's sake! Maybe it was because Reyna was his best friend and that's why he's acting protective. Eventually he calm down and walked back inside. He walked to the table and saw Nataliya sitting down in the table with a drink.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Jason asked as he approaching the table.

"Leo went to grab more food, saying he was surrounded by couples, Frank and Hazel are dancing." Nataliya listed off.

Jason nodded and kept his hand in his pocket as he looked around the event. He kept an eye out for a girl with dark brown hair.

"Jason, can I ask you a question?"

He turned his attention to the daughter of Posidon, she was looking staight into his faces as if she's looking for something. "You've been on spacing out on the rest of us the entire night, care to explain?"

"Just thoughts, I'm fine." He smiled but Nataliya still looked at him. "I'm honestly fine."

"So it has nothing to do with 2 certain demigods?"

"I don't know what you mean. If you're talking about Reyna and Jasper-"

"Jackson." She corrected him.

"Reyna and Jackson, then you're mistaken, I'm fine with them. Why shouldn't I be?" Jason scoffed. "I mean I don't have the right to be jealous, I'm happily dating Piper and I'm fine with the both of them. Wait, do I look jealous? Like I said I'm not jealous of anything-"

"Jason, I get it, you're not jealous."

"Alright, now that we cleared that up, I'm going to look for Piper."

Nataliya watched the son of Jupiter make his way through the crowd. She shook her head as she drank her drink. "He's totally jealous."

 **Hope you enjoyed! I got the idea from a review about writing a story with Jason being jealous when Reyna starts dating again.**

 **I OWN NOTHING, I OWN THE OCS IN THIS STORY!**


End file.
